Avengers in Fantasy Land
by Avengers in Fantasy Land
Summary: The most amazing piece of literature ever created
1. Chapter 1

Yolo mY name is Tony Stark and I have a stroy to tell you. It started in the first Iron Man movie. This year it was 2009 and my movie came out recently before den. I have two sequels coming up. The first is absolute shit, and the second one is good for the first half. Anyways, by the way I'm not sixteen but I'm not seventeen. I'm sixteen and a half. It's ver essatntial to the story. My favprite music is heavu meta. I'm an goth in case ypu couldn't tell. I was wearing nice suits that were back (get it cause I'm gothic) My IQ is 208. I'm five foot five. I have black hair that isn't died. My friend named is Rhodey is my black brother. My dadddy died when I was 3982 old. I have 1986250 dollars. I'm a mutlie billionare who is older and richer than Bruce Wayne Yes DC and Marvel are in the same universe. Bruce Wayne is fourteen and a half and his recently died. Okay, let's somwhat try to desribe movie now.

I was riding in a car in a war zone in a country they never named in the movie. Three milsatry people were inside with me, two guys and one somewhat sex bomb chick. The more mantally retarred of the two guys wnated picture of me. He had peace sigm, I said no way. Then i thought about it, and I said okay simbers. We took picture and bullets mmna dfires and mislles started flying towards us. omewhat sex bomby shcik gpot out of car first and metal shitty stuff flew into her first.

"No save me11111" I pleaded with my black nail polish and the others tyelled to. I don't what they werre yelling about buy they where yelling to. "Are they fucking preps or what!" I siad about teh people attacking. The oher guys ran out of place and said that I should to so i wou;dn't die. But like ten thousnad second after they stepped out they died. I got ou and ran to giant rock and hid from ginat missle and bullets and fires flying down from sky and metal scraps and human centipede. I was no I crided tears of blood down my face 9Get it cause I'm gothic). Then I pised my pants becuase missle was wlaking at ad me and bob bob bob. I blakced out like you do whne you lose in battle in pokemon game. Get it cause I play pokemon. I favroite is Sinnoh and my least favorite is Unova. Ihave dmixed opnions baout Kalos since it doesn't come out until 2013. Bailey loves Kanto. Lol.

ANyways back to describing y past and myslef. When I was six yeard ols I went to school with this chick named Sasparriwlla. She was in my class. During class, I walked up to her, and aksed if she wanted to meet my dadddy.

"Hey copy and paste name her. Do you want to see my daddy work on stuff and have dinner with girls and pedo." I asked. She loke at me wondering what what my disblity way.

"I understood like two percent of what you said." She replied. his fukicng preppy baby bastard wasc rying in the back. Her name is Kaydena nd I will sleep with her twenty years from now.

"You fucking poser preppy son of a bitch." I said and walked away.

Back to moive now. So wnayways when it said tweleve hour ago there was theis ritual cerreeemmont at my house. Rhodey my black gothic brother walked up and siad that wiinning price was for me. The price was for me and he said I was so stupid to. Then scary main villainN walked up to us and was getting the prize and gave lecture.

"I'm not Tony Stark and I think anyboyde high a IQ higher than 2 would know that. nyways, I will get this prize to Tony and here is some poihtless exposistion. Tony dad was good. I worked for him. We where raised ony somehwat side. Tony dad died. With bomb. Tony sad. He was alone. He stayed in room all dad everyday. He gotu out of room when he was fiftten and went to school for teh first time EVA! He made friend with Rodey and becmae gothic bitch. Then he got high grades and teahcer was proud and sent him to war zeone were he can make jericho missle and set up plot for moive. By thew ay I'm Obidiah and I'm villain. See you soon when I give Tony prize." Obidiah walked down.

'What the fuck?" Rhodey said confused after Obidiah walked down. "I understood like none of that. Anyways back to the party." Rhodey walked down and saw me playing poker with sex girls. Becuase their only purpose in this entire series is to have sex with me but I'm virgin. Until tonoght becuase I have sex in teh moive. In realty we talked in Pepper sucks balls. Get it cause she's straigt. Rhodey ave me bad look and said "What is wrong with you? You make Black Widow look well and she doesn't even have engish first language."

"No I so fucking don't!" I yelieded, and then... we jumped on each other on the poker table and started fighting. People thought we were making out and then Obidiah walked in with horror and then changed to look of pleasure.

"Get room you preppy bithces!" I gave him murderous look.

"I'M A GOTH!111111111" I yelled and Rhodey gave me condom and prize.

"I was giving you your prize." He siad, and handed it me. I was confused about condom. "So you can screw Pepper tonight." Then he took it away. "Nobody wants to see your children. I would rather see Hulk's children. Imagine how ugly and retarded they would be." Then Rhodey walked away. Then I walked out of room place and was wlalkibg to my car.

"What! Are you gothic? I'm gothic to!" That fucking lirar prep who wanted sex at teh start of teh movie asked. 'LETS FUCKING HAVE SEX LOL111111" she said and I took off my pants and we called some people nd did some stuff like Dumblydore style.

"Oh my fucking Dumblydore!" I yelled and then...

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" It was Rhodey.

The next morning I woke up and walked around me room. Then I got text messgae from Rhodey.

"Where are you? You need to be at airplane all right? Or are you too stupid to even understand that?" The text said, I masterbated to it. Tnen I got car and Peppr Pots was talking to fucking sex chick about more plot stuff with me.

"Tony is a fucking bithc. I knew him since I was baby. I amd person at side lines when people take care of him. I wash laundry becuase I wash landuary. His favorite actor is Johnny Deep (get it mom becuase you love him lol go fuck some Johnny Deep lol). I said sex with his dad once, I was the one who raped him. I amd camp hpuse person and that is important part of plot. By the way, we need to act stupid because we are not supposed to know Obodiah is villain. During that thing.. I thought of him the one. His is name is Rgodey. The black brother gothic brother of Tony." Rgodey walked in looking all secudey and sexy and shity.

"Why does everybody call me gothic! I'm not gothic! I'm a nerd." Rhodey said and walked away.

I was walking to airplane and I saw a man with boobs. He gave me directiona and told me that I needed to sleep in plane amd that really funny scene is in plane soon. I can't wait. I was unnning now the plane becuase I wanted surprise.

Rhodey was waiting me! What I was I excuse going to be?

"I was being masticated by the chock last night." Rhodey was look was congused look on his face.

"She was eating you?!"

"Mainly my peni."

"Too much information."

"I have a spare."

"Tony shut the fuck up." Rhodey moaned loudly while comanding meh to say dat, "Yes I cussed like you wanted me to. Happy now?"

"Was it fun?" I asked. Rhodey pucnched me in arm I cried tears of blood of blood down my face (Get cause I'm gothic)

"Oh my god Tony, are you okay? Or at least decent."

"Fuck off!" I yeiled, and we got in the plane.

Inside we where debating if we shoud have rink or not.

"Fuck you no. Cussing is fun actually, thanks Tony. ANyways, you're seventeen."

"Sixteen and a half. Not sixteen, not seventeen, sixteen and a half. Get it right!" I yelled, and ripped his shirt up like how bears do their prey. Then I scrathed his body, and his was bleeding from injury.

"Calm down!" Rhodey said. I stopped since calm down are the only words that can make me stop. Stop it makes me go even harder since those are teh two worst words in history. I sat down, panting from my rage.

"What was my age have to do with anything anyways?" I asked, and Rhodey sighed.

"If you under 18, you can't smoke. If you under 21, you can't drink. You not 21." The he thougt about it. "Maybe one drink will be okay!"

Then we had party. Strippers and conaomd nand lol and I lost me viriginity to Pepper, Rhodey, Obidiah, Chcik from the start, Bruce Wayne, Sheriff Callie, Peck, Andreana, Minney Mouse, Mickey mouse, Daisy from Pokemon, Daisy from Mickey Mouse, Wonder WOman, Black Widow, Nick Fury, Geido, Lance, Charmander, Princess Liea, Padmade, Anakin, Herminoe, Ron, Voldimort, James Bond, the girls robots from robots, Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way, Natiliae Portman, Gwen from Total Drama, Strawbeery ShortCake, Dora the Exploroer, Sora, Mimi even thoyghs she's like five, Willow from Buffy, Buffy, Zander, Giles, Angel was screaming out of terror, Sanp, Lupin, the stars from CLue, Monthy Python and teh Holy Grail cast, Quest for teh Holey Grail Quest, Gandalf teh Grey and White, Chuck Norris, Chris from Total Drama, Lily, Ted Mosby, Barney teh Dinosaur, Barney from How I met ypur Mother, Martin, Marunhes Dagon, Agumon, Mr. T, Spider Man, Green Goblin, Catowman, Howard the Duck, Jar Jar Binks, and evry lighsaber ever made. I forgot Doc Mucstufffins and every one of her toys. Escpially Stufffy, he was the best one. (This didn't really happen, he was just drunk as all Hell thinking that was what really went down. As it turns out it was just a chess match while Tony was grinding on the floor of the airplane and everybody had to watch him do this while they were giving him a disgusted look, except for Bruce Wayne who just happened to think that was funny.) LOL it was soooooo hawt!

"That was fucking epic!" Bruce Wayne said, and everybody left the plane while it was still going.

"That was the most disgusting thing I have ever had to witness." RHodey said, but goo news is that we landed after my condom exploded with cum. That leads us up to teh start of teh story now.

I woke up in a room. A man was looking at me, wondering what the fuck was going on. Then the best part of the movie starts111 of da start.

I had vison when face was gong in water and people said 'hat ar you goning to do to make jecirofho missliele/" I looked at them and pissedon them then gave answer.

"Fuck off you stupid poser preppy son of s ivthced." I said and then they took off dthujrwe ir clothes and beat me up with their pants. "What the fuck!?/1111111111111" I pleaded and then giy from clahs of titan appeared and saved da day lol. I kiiseed him nd was about to secx him but he left screaming.

(The man feared Tony.)

"Oh my fucking masterbate we musyt send you away to prson for plot related purposeds!" The guys iwth ten sex rings said he was Ben Kingsley. He was, like,m almost in his 80's or somert shortbgn liuke thar.

I woke up and found man from Iron Man 3 in the room with mi. \ he looked liek a nerd, well better than a fucking poepr or prep at least. I luaghed. I showed my blck dress and he started to luagh at me (get it cause I'm gothuc {What are you going on about now, Tony?}) Cause he was such a fucking sex bomb.

"I saw you at part y but u never saw me what tyhe fuck?" I yeioled and then teh other man said teh amsae exact fucking theing.

"Le my ask same question so I will copy nd paste." He said and copye and apsted my words onto his mouth. "I saw you at part y but u never saw me what tyhe fuck?" ANd gothci(The two went on with a silly fight for almost two in a half hours asking the same thing because they are all assholes.) Lol.

"I fucking love you." The guy said, and I slapped him because I was stargt. Then guy from iron Man movie walked in and looked at us.

"I wnat you to build ultimate jerciao misssile what do you sayd? I will atke you putside becyase that is pary of scriptr" Thehn he lead me and guy outside. Hi nanem we will call big baddy. Get casue big daddy but instead of a d it's a b. I', such a fuckig genius right? Then pousitde we saw some bihg misssile taht where bigger than my penis. Gte it becuae my penis is a s big as a bridge. Wait until boner lol. (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.)

"Oh my fucking god when is Jar jar going to save teh days?" I asked scared becuase Jar Jar is teh main hero of the story.

"Jar Jar is Star Wars bumbass" Guy with burning afrod on his face said. then showed us missile place. "Okay fucking loser who doesn't even know 1+! I will show you why I neede missile from ypu. So there is this war we neevr expanded on in the entire movie, and if you make one, then we will win. ten becum (get it cum) more pwerful and tae over WRODL LIEK HOW YU DID WHEN THE MOVIE DEMANDED IT FOR PLOT RELATED PURPOSEDSWITH YOU DADDY!" He siad calmly. Then he got a boner. Get becuase boners suck and vaginas are so much more sexy.

"Fine I will amek 1 becuase teh movie tells me to." I asnswered, nd we went back to cave. I started workijng on missle and we randomly got items from servanst of afro man an Benn Kinsgely ring mand so we could make it. Gte it becuase it's part of plot and movie was so good that it box officed 585 million dollars.

"Tony I have trgoac story to tell becuase my person needs character development so people could acthelly get it hell feel bad for me when I fake die." I was like holy shot okay. I need to take a crap. Gte it because people get horny around crap look it up if you don't believe me. Then I crapped my panst in the bathroom. I put my hands in there, and then the events of Taco Bell me if you wnat the details becuase Taco Bell is Baileys favorite fanfiction. She rectes it everday. She loves it. Anywasys bakc to story.

'What is ypur tragic back story is it worse than mes?" I asked gettimg all warm inside bcause i was thnking about those sexy ten year ols at school. Foresahdow for Nick Furty.

"Okay so it started when i was 29. I had family. They where nice. We got vacation. It was to contiet taht we not live in. Then my dad got boner. Lol. Me madke face didgusted." FOr one me was one make face digusetd. "He made boner over si year old. Anyways so somethig happened. They died. I cried. I was actually only 7. I lied baout 29. So then I was like I need strip club. So I strip club and then person with afro found me. Then we loled. Thne e took me. Thne I met Ben Kingslety. tHen I was forced to prison. Once a week I have a hooker visit me. That is my tragi backstroy." I stoof there confused.

"traht's not tragic. But porrply written. Even I coudl do better than that you fucking poper prep." I siadn and then he started to cry piss.

I looked at hom confused. that was when something amazineballs happeed.

"Mesa Steve Rogers. Mesa save yousa alla." I cried thinking that he sounded tlike Ja Ja Bnks and I wathced phantom Menace again. Steve said in his pink preppy fucking voice. I rolled my gthic sexy eyes (get it cauxe I'm gothic and sexier than france). Story scare T.J.

"I will not Guilmon's Heat with you Guilmon." It was... CLint Blacker lookeing at us scared nand crying love oil and tears of bloord. SO in other words he was crying like Rhdey.

Then me wook up wondeing who the fuck these where. Takato was next to me. "Hey." Takato said.

"What fucker whats fuck up?" I said. Thne me remembered love was Rhodey. I got Penny to kick Takato out with legs and she is thirty for this scene. Takto may or may not return in story. I walked up to Penny and saw blu thing in my stomach and I said "What the fuck up?" Then Penhy said said. "R u o k?'" Penny asked as she sex Ebony. I cried and sex with my bner I screamed a little too because it was fucking hot. I love watching girls have sex with each other. Boobs and vagina on each other and girls screamgasim. Morgan should make alternate fanfccitin count for this sory because Dipper Taco Bell Goes To.

Rhodey walked and in aput arc reactor inside me body. "LOL11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111" Rhodey said. This is worst fan fition ever.

Then Ben Kinslhey mandarin walked in. "Yes we skipped towo and a hlaf movies already." Then he blew up me house like in Iron Man 3. Because my house is my bitch. Get it bitch. Cause bitch is sexy.

Then Obbidah walked n. "Don't you want cheeseurger cause that's what you like dn in first movie."

"How fuck did fuck you fuck know fuck? Fuck fuck fuck." i instantly feel lin love cheeseburger from Iron Man 1. My lily dick masterbated. Cause Liliy is awesome in Iron Man 1.

"I need to make Iron Man suit now. Wait shouldn't I still b in cave and make grey one? That was like half teh fucking movie anyway. Takato come back ad suck my dick" But Takato was too bust having sex with Guilmon like in Guilmon's heat.

"Hoe many spell ing erroes in there in this story?" Rhodey asked. Ten Ben Kingsley mandarin teleported me back to cave to make grey suit feel bad for guy who dies so Rhodey could could asave me and then I get hceeseburger and stop weapon making so I can make suit become iron Man save city and fight Obdiah and then the fucking end.

Baily loves bears. We should make movie out of that.

So I was in cave again. hen I idea. Make grey Iron Man suit. So I made it. Then i needed to load ir. So then guy ran with out rokm with guna nd then was chasing the people awayso from me so I can get suite on and make it work. Then me dck grew to 5000000000000000000000 iches.


	2. Chapter 2

Chipe 2. Gabe Fucks Dick

So afterwards I screamed in gasim form. tHen we decided to recite impotent events of last capie. I got suit, Obidiah villian. Movie happened. Takato. Rhodey has a dick. Pepper Pits has no idea me Iron Man 2. Death. Lol. Then evil happend and mesa killled Jeff Bridges. Then laughed and lol. I reveled mea Iron Man. End movie now.

Hello Iron Man narrator but this is Bruceya Baner Wayne. Croos over with Batman and Hulk. We date. Gabe fucks dick. Jar Jar came into the room. "Tong go to roo over what you did." Then Tony slit wirsts. Get it cause he gothic. Only 1 mispell this chapter so far. Jar Jar was depressdd. Then Hulk decided to happen.

SO Brunce Banner was walking in night and he married wif named Timothy Hennesse. Ask me if you want detail. Anywas then something happned. He decided secinen topic. Boom boom grreeen and then Pmmon. It was...IMPMON!11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 "What fuck happend to wif?" Bruce Banner asked and them Immon cried blood and gothic. Get it cause Impmon and I gothic. Impmon gve good bad neews

"God nows you gay fro Wyne now. He's only liek 12 though and you're like 50. Bd news wif dead. Good news Huly you are now and reen you can turn into." Impmon said.

11111 copy paste er. Then dick Gabe fuck. 1oin.11111.

Then Tony showed up and was weing bra and stirp and then Impmon thre fire at dick and then Tony was eveil and oh no what will we do Bruce Banner said and then he decided to run out of place in depress that wif was dead oh no what Impmon decided to run after Bruce and then somthing happpedn1111 The main billain and Hulk movei cum get it cum into the room and then Bruce was scared he turned into green Hulk bith and then had o breath strength on everything so that it will be destroyed and then we will win day.

All th hwile Bruce was looking for wbethrough bedroom window and dick. Impmon ran into room looking at dick picture. "Are you gay?" IMpmon asked and then Bruce cried tears of blak get it cause I'm gothic,

"Yes gay me am and married girl for closesy." Impmon was confused.

"But you're 12." Impmon pointed out. Baily new pairing made type. It's called wiat for it OT3!1111111. The idea is that you have a OTP and you add one more to it so you get 3.111 Lol.

"12 is enough for sexulity. Lol." Impmon looked confused lol1.

"What how can you figure out sexulaity when you're fucking 12?" Impmon asked liek he was smart wehn it was tony who was smart. 'We get it Tony ypu're smart...'. 1. Then Impmon mentor me like origin story.

"BTW get it cause that's by the way Bruce Wayne you parntes evil abuse." Bruce Banner saidn and then sex. Impmon was flipping us off.

"We must train you to defeat Pie Villain Loki in Avengers movie." Bruce Banner rolled his eyes he liaid in bed starying dreamy 1 at brucey Wayne. "FInr whatever train me yousa must." Mesa said. Everyboen capfeie looed at him scarred. Steve Rogers almost faint and Black WIdow was crying tears of blood and CLint Blacker was tere. Impmon hated this story. Steve fianted again for because this was too dumb and then warned him "don't get involved in story." NEver capilatize lol. Then the aptheny. Kill dick.

nO don't kill dick1 lol. Then Bruce sucked duck. Gabe fucks dick. Takato ran in naked then found Impmon. "Why fuck you here?" Takto asked and then Impmon looked like he was going to himself get it cause he's gothic lol1. We shoudl go to bed we wrote a lot tonight.

We woke up naked and then metor came down and then apoloitcy.. Impmon was more worried bout the D Reaper. Bruce ade del with Impmon. "Help me killl villian of movie and I will help you defeat D Reapr."

"But you weren't in the show Hulk." Rhen Takato pissed the Abomintion out of his buttholle.

"WHat the fuck Takato." Impmon asked as Bruce got boner and turned ti Hulk for finl battlle.

But it was not that easy. Aomintaion left house and started breaking city as he was doing pole dancing and it was so fucking sexy1. Bruce knew he would have to save the day. But he wanted tod oso something frst. Straight orgy. WIth Daryh Maulr, KAri, Eminemem, Shrek, and Annabeth. It was the best thing devea made since the bom of nuke.

So with him climaxed and came lol he leftt ethe building so he could kill aboniation and fulfill the poshphecy. This is the prohpechy.

Tony must kill Loki

Hulk must defeat amobintaion

Steve must seduce Ben Kingsley Mandarin

Clint must be sunscreen man

Back Widow must give into her desires

Thor must reliaze assgard isn't real

Nick Fury must be the wise mentor

Impmon must defeat the dragon

Takato must figure out his purpose

Rhodey must fly the jet plane

Pepper must never have consitant age

I am Jesus. Then Bruce was scared because if he died then the prophecy will not be fulfilled. Hulk got greeen boner. Then it deteected the abonitaion. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH" Satan yelled. I took Takato over and then then I made him cum. It was the abomination. Becasue I cum abonations. Get it cum lol111111." Then Bruce loled. 1. TThen Death Palpatine showed up and shved his meay dick and in the abonationt. That gave it 1000 more poer and then Tony told Bruce.

"Never stop. I found that from cat poster in Lego movie." Bruce was now ready. He toook out a 99999999999999999999999999999999999 inch tall sword. Bailey said it was long. Like Taco Bell. I said yum yum in my tum tum.

Bruce jerked off to the sword so he could charge it up. Alia grew bobs. Like Bob the Builder.

"Wiat Alia 111. I think we need your help1" Bruce and Impmon yelled oulid and then I showed up in my Iron Man suit.

"What is the plan?" I asked and then we all gathered up in a cirece. Takato, Impmon, Alia, Bruce the hulk version and I that is. I was wearing a black dwn Jerry Lewis gthic T-Shirt and a black dress down boots. Alia was wearing pink like the fucking prep but at the monent I didn't care. Takato was wearing a blue shirt and liht brown pants like how he did in the show. Impmon had a red scarf like the show. Hulk only had his pants torn up on like the movie. I put on my Iron Man suit quietly and quickly like how Savestro Stallone dig his wife in the movie.

"What if teh fucking plan1?" I asked and then Hulk told us.

"I go in front and stab sword into it. Takato rides on the head and tried to get it back in his butthole if possible. Impmon will guide me as I am blind for the fight. Alia do one thing. Kick the mother fucking ass out of every mother fucking perso n uspporting abonimation 1. And Tony um don't be a fucking idoit for the next few minutes." Hulk told plan like he did on page five lol. He held ou fucking hands out lol. We did th go Hulk thing lol and then battle start.

I was on my to the aboniation when Obiahd came lol and said. "Tomy we finendd final fight like movie becaue we didn't do that last chapter." I was forced to fight Obiagahd but I needed something first. Pepper blow jobed me so I could chagr e up my suit.

Hulk was right He was blind or fight scene. He nerly stabbed the sword of the stong into Rhodey when he said fuck a cock. Impmon told Hulk go rigt and then he went right and stabbed ABontaion nipple. We where now on 25 perent vistory mark. We needed to satb second nipple and the two eyes or Takato can piis it back in his butthole.

Alia was being a poser wantabe so at leat she was better than a fucking prep lol get it. Cuss I am gothic lol. She took out her PAris Hiltonn cDi and played it and hen teh Abonaition was wounded because the fucking music was terrible1. Only Linkin Park is good fuck verything else.

Takato got the ear of the aonation back in his buut but he neeeded to be like his biomergeb state so he calld 911 to get Guilmon back lol.

I was to bust fighting Obiaidh becuas ehe is a fukcing poser who wants to be like we us adapting the movie properly.

We were at teh truck scene when he wsays I have better suit than u in every way 1. Ten I save teh people in the bus and then they cheered on foe me get i cuss Iam gotic? lol fucking1

"Your father would really be proud of you. I mean cum on get it lul cum. You are posing as a fucking gothin and then tyou act like the Iron an and tyou havent svaed the people in the ovie yet. You skipped like half teh move. Did yu know hat Haachetus will claim you."

"I am so conifident in you that I can suck your cock here." Bruc Wayne told the general public and the cow fle from sky and hit Yolei like in Disaster Movie. For once something that came out of that movie that wasn' t complete shit fest lol. Get it cuss we shit.

"SPinrg brak forver bocthes." We heard and tehn that gave me a 9000000000000000000000000000 percent power boost because Srping Breakser is the worst thing every created. I would rather hve Hitler over that movie.

"I fuckig hate that ufkcing moveisyou son you fucking abitcjn yoru fkig dcka fuck." I scaremed and then went to the tp of the buolding and repeated like movie did.

My heart was gving out and then I told Peepr to hit the git spot and shesa didsa. The place blewed u high and wwis and then Obihd deead lol. Every verse of every Bue Ocatober song plyed insdie of mesa head. It was fucking boner worthey.

Back at the abonation fight people where screwing. Fine screaming because Bailey said so. 1. Takato was too bus tryi to ship it back in his butthole. "Come on it's not my fault that we never change clithes or go to the fucking bathrokm in all of season three even though we had mutiple chnaces to because we wehre on earth most of os the season." tdeb i lol'd

Suddenly Alia played Mozart by Amadeus the movie. That was a great idea. We had fun ad then the abonationa was weakened by a lot percent. A lot meaning at least 1000.

Hulk took this as a chance to stab the sword into the second nipple nd then abanation was ahl way defeated. We neeeded to kill the eyes now.

"Take that boy." Impmon yelled for no reason and I wook up and decided that I needed to help on kiilling the fucking eyes. Because they where worst athen when Muduesa is a hung over. Because Medsudea is on a hung over once every minute and a year. Then I got boner. Because teeneger sget boners over everythig even Michael jerking off to Transformers teh ovie. Did you ehar Transformers 2 is cummig out soon I am so fucking excited lol 1. Get it cuss is gthic.

I ten had idea.. "Guys how about we show off our traist from da sims to destroy da eyes?" Then Alia showed the abonattatoon all her filas from the dsims and then teh Abaonattaion eyes jerked off to it.

"Give me more sexy Alia sims. They are being awesome!1" Hulk decided to take that ass a opprotniy to stab out the eyes of the abomation. He did and then the aobaton was dea. Part of the grat prohecy has been done. The line about Hulk defeating abonatin.

Sudddenly we get a phone cal. "Bruck hulk editin and fucking tony we need your fucking help.1111. Camp hald blood has been attcked and Krones is going to attack Percy before 16 birthday. He has a base and we need you to coem and get claimed so you can ave the dance partty. So then you will be sent to Fantasy Land. Get it cuss Toy's gothic." We suddenlt relaized that teh called was from CHiron.

"Impmon will cum with mesa. Because Impmon is my metor. Given how fucking terrible this story is we will probably run into everybody else here again. Perhaps even the abonatyion."

So Hulk Impmon and mesa left t o go to cmp half blood. It was scary becuase we ran intp fucking poer pres and some other scary like the dvd box set cover of me little pony. I pissed in scared. Who teh living fuck who advertise me littyle pony. Not even fucking preps. This musct have been a paln frommm... DA START!1111111 WHo the fuck planned it? It must have been Ben Kingelsy Mandarin. He makes me want to piss in anger. But I won't give him the satisfactio. I will crap in anger instead.

Hulk was stayuojng at me aowrroedi. "How long is your boner fight now?" He asked which is code for how are u doing. I ggigles in satatnisms. This is even worse than bicthy My Immortal those gtci wantabes.

At camo half bloos Chiron was setting uo the dance party "You suns of fukincg e sbithces. I have a fucking preadiction. We need Cpatin America Thor Blakc wisow and Cint Blacker to come on ver. But Blakc wisow an d Clin Blacker don't have movies for them. So we don't know who thd fuck these people are. Whos movie should we do next." Chiron tod us I thought about it for a picotimesthreebillionssecond and then I had a snwer

"We flip the fucking coin. If we get heads we do Captain America movie next. If we fuckijng get tails then we do Thor mvoei next." Impmon took a cpin out of his nose when he barfed up te good guys.

Chiron decided to flip it. We got tails so we will do the Thor movie next whihc is good because I think Thor came out before Catain America anways. So the time lien adda up.


End file.
